linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cover And Duck
Lyrics Mike Shinoda (Celph) Gentlemen and ladies Please put down your expensive champagne (ha ha ha ha) It's about to get ugly in here (Yeah, set it on them motherfuckers!) LET'S GO! My name is Mike Shinoda And with some help from my man Celph Titled (you goddamn right) I would like to introduce to you From Styles of Beyond, Takbir! Tak Hell yeah, put a sock in your mouth, you now rockin with Styles This how we knockin them down.. (Takbir!) Hell yeah, put a sock in your mouth, you now rockin with Styles This how we knockin them down, no other option around Cause I just cock it and blaow, me and my popular pals Don't make me hop in the crowd, stop jockin then bounce We takin over and stompin all of you porch spiders Cover and duck and we shootin straight out of Fort Minor Roll with a pack of fifty, someone they actin shifty I put a stamp on it and slap 'em with a flask of whiskey You got your hopes to blazin, buzzin with no sedation I got a click-clack and a party cap for both occasions With somethin terrible sit in a mini stadium Never perform solo, I'm frickin sick in the cranium Packin them in, yeah, the hooligan's back We get to, crackin his shins with aluminum bats Got the place goin bananas and they pumpin they fists I tip my brim to Los Angeles and jump in the pit, pit, pit (What the fuck are you doin man? You spilled my Cristal all over me!) Celph Titled So rough, so rugged, so what Like a runaway train we tearin the track up We're, at it again, we're ready to act up So cover and duck, show us you're rockin wit us Let's see your fists if you're rockin with this Let me see your fists if you're rockin with this Shinoda Yeah, yo From the start 'til the end, night until the dawn It's that, fight music cause right when it comes on you just, lose control of your elbows and fists Fuckin utter disregard for.. scratches From the start 'til the end, night until the.. From the start 'til the end... scratches From the start 'til the end, night until the dawn It's that, fight music cause right when it comes on you just, lose control of your elbows and fists Fuckin utter disregard for your body in the pit People are, swingin limbs, swingin bottles and chairs Just throwin linebacker motherfuckers up in the air So back up! We got you wearin that fight club glare Steady tearin down the club cause you just don't care It's the realest way to feel it when the speakers pop poppin You're wit it if you get it when that beat starts knockin We kill it when we get up on that mic start rockin And you feel it when you hear it cause we're on non-stoppin So, ask about me or a friend if they know (know) We do it daily, never maybe, every show (show) If y'all wanna get down, I'm ready to roll Right now, y'all ready? Let's get it, let's go! Chorus Titled Yo, let's see your fists if you're rockin with this Let me see your fists if you're rockin with this – Ryu! Ryu Yo, so now they know this me rockin over Shinoda beats Makin it crack like the extract in cocoa leaves Hopefully labels love it; if not, then FUCK 'em I'm cuttin the break cables, ain't stoppin at nothin My hype is comin, murder for the price of a muffin You think twice with a steak knife stuck in your stomach I'm like – whoever want it whistle, I'll let you bring a pistol I'll put a verse on both wings like a stinger missile Provokin people to bring it, I keep the weapons stable I blow a fuckin hole through 'em like a Western bagel Yeah I talk tough and I rap ignorant too Sick of me kickin knowledge gettin crap on my shoes I'm off my rocker, a psycho stalker A girl called me David Beckham, she thought I was gonna soccer/sock her Nah, I'm the one to get it crackin, the plan works Before I rock a show you gotta fasten they fans first (You ready? Let's go!) Chorus Titled Yo, let's see your fists if you're rockin with this Let me see your fists if you're rockin with this (c'mon Celph) Yo, if it ain't raw it ain't right, so get it right We at it again, 'bout to act up and start a fight So, cover and duck cause we runnin amuck No! Cover and duck cause we about to erupt Throw your motherfuckin hands to the sky, sky And make a fist if you wanna get live, live Throw your motherfuckin hands to the sky, sky And make a fist if you wanna get live, live Celph Titled (Mike Sinoda) (C'mon y'all, yeah) Yeah (You like that shit? Ha ha ha ha) We have to get real GODZ-illa on them this time Tak and Ryu, S.O.B., Celph Titled (tell 'em Celph) M. Shinoda the cobra holder (ha ha ha ha) Demigodz, that's how my crew do Shut the fuck up, there's grown folks talkin! Category:Fort Minor Songs